The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know
"The One Where Ross and Joey ... You Know" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on February 8, 1996.rachel's face is to be replaced by Joey's face Plot Joey gives his roommate Chandler a big surprise. Joey has bought two large leather recliners and a large TV for the apartment as a result of having his option picked up on Days of Our Lives, where he plays Dr. Drake Ramoray. The two of them decide to put the recliners and TV to good use right away. As the rest of the gang fawn over the new furniture, Rachel and Ross are smitten in their new relationship, which was rekindled in the previous episode. They discuss plans for the evening, but there is a snag. Monica is catering a party that her mother set up, and Rachel is supposed to help waitress it, but Phoebe cheerfully volunteers to take Rachel's place. At the party, we are introduced to Dr. Richard Burke . He is a friend of Monica and Ross' parents and has not seen Monica in many years, as evidenced by the fact he is amazed at how thin she is. Dr. Burke is recently divorced and seems to enjoy conversing with Monica more than attending to his party guests, all ophthalmologists. Phoebe and Monica discuss this while he is not in the kitchen. Monica seems attracted to him, even though he is twenty-one years older than her. (Phoebe says Monica is "so much the smitten kitten.") She tries to deny it, but is caught when revealing she has an eye appointment with him in spite of just having had her eyes checked. Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel have returned from their first date, a movie. They start to kiss, but things get awkward. While kissing, Ross slides his hands along her back and down to her butt and Rachel starts to laugh. It's a nervous laugh, as they are crossing "that line." Ross confesses he gets how big of a step it is, just not "ha-ha" big. They decide to try again, but Rachel keeps laughing, in spite of his hands going nowhere near her butt. This effectively ends the night, as Ross is too-self conscious to continue, despite Rachel's protestations. ("Oh, come on! Would you just grab my ass!") Meanwhile, Joey and Chandler have not moved one inch off their new recliners. They apparently have been watching TV all night and ordering take-out food. They've even cooked up a scheme to have all the delivery guys send their food to Monica and Rachel's apartment, forcing someone to hand them the food so they don't have to move. They even avoid all drinks for fear of having to get up to use the bathroom. Ross discusses the previous night's events with the guys. Chandler can sympathize with a girl laughing while they made out, but, "it was 1982 and my Flock of Seagulls haircut was tickling her chin." Rachel talks to Ross and they decide to try again that night. At Monica's eye appointment, she and Richard try to maintain a platonic relationship with each other, but they give in and kiss passionately. Monica and Rachel prepare for their respective dates. At the guy's apartment (where Phoebe has now been sucked into the do-nothing-but-watch-TV crowd with Joey and Chandler), Ross grills Monica about her date. He does his best not to overreact to the fact that she's dating their father's best friend. He finds it hard to believe that Monica finds Dr. Burke sexy; an opinion the three ladies definitely do not share. This gets interrupted by a call from the museum. Ross has to go and fix several displays that were organized incorrectly. Following Monica and Richard's date, we find out that Richard is a grandfather twice over. His daughter, Michelle, is an old high school friend of Monica's. They realize the great difference in their ages and decide not to pursue a relationship. But when they start making out again, they figure they can take their time with it. Unfortunately for Rachel, Ross' work at the museum takes a very long time. As a result, it's too late to get to any restaurant. Rachel's ready to give up, but Ross has a plan: he takes a fur pelt from one of the displays and lays it out like a blanket in the planetarium's theatre. He works the podium so that stars fill the ceiling and Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game," comes over the speakers. He apologizes for ruining the original date, but Rachel says it was "worth the wait." They start making out, and Rachel doesn't laugh because "this time it's not so funny". Things start to get passionate, but Rachel gasps. She tries to reassure Ross that it's OK and things like this happen. Ross tells her she "just rolled over the juice box." Rachel is, to say the least, relieved. In the morning, after Rachel and Ross... you know, they enjoyably wake up in each other's arms in one of the museum displays. The enjoyment quickly turns to shock when they realise they are being watched by a group of children on the tour. At the end, Joey and Chandler are STILL in those recliners: even a fire alarm won't get them out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green-Geller Courtney Cox - Monica Geller- Bing Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay-Hanngian Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Michael Curtis & Gregory S. Malins Trivia *By the end of the episode, the degree of Chandler and Joey's addiction to TV can be seen whilst watching Beavis & Butt-Head on TV. The guys have practically become identical to the cartoon characters, refusing to leave the apartment despite the clear ringing of the fire alarm. *Ross would fantasize about the planetarium as the place where he would propose to Rachel. This is revealed in "The One In Massapequa" (S8E18). *This is the first mention of Chandler's 'flock-of-seagulls haircut' he had in 1982. **Chandler can be seen with the haircut in "The One With All The Thanksgivings" (S5E8) and "The One Where The Stripper Cries" (S10E11), which feature flashback scenes from his college years. *The song that plays in the background in the final scene of Ross and Rachel in the planetarium is Wicked Game by Chris Isaak, who appeared in "The One After the Superbowl, Part 1" (S2E12). Goofs *In the scene where Ross and Rachel go to the museum, you can catch a glimpse of the sound microphone after Ross complains about giving clay pots to Homo Habilis. *In the scene where Monica and Richard are looking at some photographs, a set of stage lights are seen reflecting off Monica's glass of wine. The same thing happens in 'The One with Princess Consuela'. *In the scene where Rachel tells about how Richard kissed her as a child a microphone can be seen on the top of screen. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title